The present invention relates to caskets and, in particular to a casket/shelf combination.
When a casket is opened to permit the viewing of a deceased, articles having a religious or personal significance are often placed alongside the casket. For example, statues, photographs, bibles and other objects and memorabilia might be placed around the casket.
The present invention enables such articles to be placed immediately adjacent the deceased and within the casket itself to create a more intimate, less cluttered atmosphere.